


Abused- Part Two

by jessielee907



Series: Andley- Abused [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: A lot of trauma, Angst, Cuddles, Fear, Fluff, Hallucinations, M/M, PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessielee907/pseuds/jessielee907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks, only two weeks since it has happened. CC has been trying to help Andy out of the depressed state he's in but it has not been working. None of the other boys know what had happened, only Andy and Ashley. What happens when Andy and Ashley are left in the house alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abused- Part Two

So maybe it had only been two weeks, but two weeks is a lot for someone who had been raped. Andy had gone quiet and distanced himself from everyone, there was one point where he was gone for three days with no contact whatsoever, it was like he dissapeared off the face of the the earth. All the boy knew it, they knew that Andy was dependant on others to help him, he may not be when he got older but he is now. He’s the baby brother that none of the boys ever had. So when he had finally distanced himself from the boys, they knew something bad had happened.   
“Hey, Ash. Do you know what’s up with Andy?” CC asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.  
“No, why would I?”Ash snapped. CC had looked taken aback, only to snap back at Ash.  
“Because you’re the closest to him!” He yelled, standing up.   
“Well, not anymore.” Ash mumbled. “Why’re you asking me? Why don’t you talk to him, maybe he will love you more than.”   
And right when he said those words, Andy walked down the stairs, his hair fading to his natural brown, and unstraightened. Tearing up when seeing Ashley, only to continue to walk to the kitchen. He got some cereal and poured it into a bowl, sitting down with the bowl that had no milk inside, just the Lucky Charms. Andy began to pick out the marshmallows and setting them onto a napkin, just like he usually did, but now, there was a frown on his face, not the usual content smile.  
CC had been sitting in the living room staring at Andy through the door, and looking and Ashley expectedly. Seeing as Ashley wasn’t going to say anything he walked over to Andy himself. As he walked into the kitchen he closed the door as to where Ash doesn’t hear them talking.   
“What’s wrong Ands?” CC asked, sitting next to Andy.   
“Nothing.” He mumbled.   
“And do you think I would believe you?” CC asked him.   
“Yes.” CC frowned, standing up and leaving the room. What hurt Andy most was that maybe he really does want someone to comfort him, he just won’t admit it. As he had picked out all the marshmallows out of the dry cereal bowl he went to the fridge and grabbed some milk, pouring it into his cereal.   
A few minutes of eating his cereal and sorting his marshmallows into order by colour he saw Ashley open the kitchen door, slamming it when it didn’t close properly. Andy’s eyes widened as he saw the angered look on Ashley’s face. He was already scared of what Ashley was going to do to him, but with anger coursing through his body as well, everyone would’ve been able to see the fear on his face.  
Ashley had only stared at him with a cold look, he grabbed a chair and sat on it, right in front of Andy on the table. Andy’s eyes tearing up at the sight of the man that he once trusted and loved.   
“Cheer the hell up Andrew.” Ashley said, coldness lacing his tone, watching the tears slide down Andy’s eyes.   
“The rest of the boys are out of the house rig-” He was cut off by Andy scrambling to his feet, opening the kitchen door and leaving it open, only to see CC no longer sitting on the living room couch. Fear coursed through Andy’s body and he ran to the nearest corner, tucking his knees to his chest and silently sobbing.  
By now, Ashley had already walked out of the kitchen, staring at Andy who had begun to panic and sink into a headspace as to where he heard voices, where he felt the bruises littering his skin from only two weeks ago.   
And this was when Ashley broke his cold facade, staring at the boy he used to see as a baby brother. When he finally realised what he did was wrong, worse than he had thought. But he didn’t bring it to himself to tell Andy anything. He simply picked Andy up, earning a ear piercing scream, scared of the things that he didn’t know the man can do.   
“I don’t want Ashley! I don’t want! NO!” Yelled Andy. “I want Ash! I want Ashy!”   
Ashley would’ve never imagined that this was what was going through the boys mind, that Ash and Ashley were two totally different people. That he had really broke him this much.   
“It’s okay, Ash is here, right here, you’ll never see Ashley ever again, I promise baby. I promise.” Ash answered, tears streaming down his face from the fear written on Andy’s face to the sobs wracking his body.   
“Shush, it’s okay, he’s gone, you can tell me everything now.” Ash cooed. Andy had calmed down, he had let Ash carry him up the stairs, but his heart broke opening the door. Andy’s queen size bed was messy, his covers everywhere. He could still see the blood from two weeks ago, the batman posters hung up in glass frames were shattered and uneven, he had only saw the stuffed white rabbit, laying in the same place as it always was, it was next to Andy’s pillow, under the walls that had marker all over it. And after observing the room, Ashley had set Andy down on the large bed, taking the covers and pulling it up to him. He took the stuffed animal and put it between Andy’s arms.   
After that intimate moment, Ash had walked downstairs and cleaned up the cereal, he dumped the milk and soggy cereal into the dump, he grabbed a ziploc bag and placed all the marshmallows into it, putting it into a cabinet. He walked upstairs into Andy’s room, planning on cleaning everything up. He started with the glass, and ended with cleaning the marker off the wall. He had thrown all the remnants of Andy’s past two weeks into the trash and he kneeled next to his baby, smiling when seeing Andy smile softly in his sleep.


End file.
